Tutor
by GoddessOfDauntlessCake
Summary: Annabeth Chase offers to tutor anyone who needs help. Percy Jackson needs a lot of help with most subjects no matter what the price. What will happen when Percy and Annabeth become close? And what happens when Annabeth's ex, Luke, renters the picture? One thing is for sure. They're gonna need a bigger frame.
1. Sister before Misters?

**Hi! Yes, I know I have a whole bunch of stories to be working on, but EnvyNV gave me this story idea (Thank you so much!) and I decided to work on it. Hope you enjoy, people!**

_**Annabeth**_

I walked the halls of Goode High early that Monday morning with a stack of flyers to hang up on bulletin boards. I really wanted to help some of my fellow classmates by being their tutor. For a small fee of $22.50 per session. Alright, that isn't a small amount but I'm broke, okay? I had my loyal best friend, Thalia Grace, by my side to help me. Not with the tutoring, of course. With the flyer hanging. I'm surprised she didn't want me to help _her _with classes. Honestly, C average? She would be murdered on a stake if she lived in my house.

"So, Annabeth, why can't you just stare at a baby or pull a dog on a piece of rope for some cash? Why go to all this trouble to help these worthless, stupid people? I say it's a waist of our time." Thalia said, looking at her chipping black nails. I sighed while stapling a paper to a board that said, **_Look Here For Special Goode High Events! Go Gladiators!_**

"You volunteered to help me, Thals. I didn't force you to do this. You can always go hang out with Nico if you want."

Her jaw dropped to the ground. "You think I would rather hang with my boy friend than my best friend in the whole universe? Never!" She placed an arm around my shoulder. (She was too short to reach so she stood on her tippy toes.) "We stick together, girly! How many of those flyers you have left?" I looked down at the stack of light blue papers with the same written message and lines for names in white. "Bout a million."

Thals groaned as we kept stapling as many flyers as possible before the crowd of our peers got to big.

When we finally finished, Thalia suggested we go to the bathroom and fix our hair and make up. I was only wearing lip gloss and a tinge of mascara, but agreed and followed her to the first floor woman's restroom.

When I saw my image in the mirror I gasped. My plaid purple skirt and white blouse were wrinkled to death. My navy converse were smeared with mud on each toe. But my head. My gray eyes looked tired and had some serious bags. My naturally frizzy blonde curls were popping out of my bun from every angle and looked very hectic.

I heard the door sweep open and none other than our friend, Piper Mclean (Yes, _that_ Mclean!), walk in and gasp.

"Oh, Annabeth you look like a walking dead business woman! Come on, let me help." She straightened out my clothes and started to smear on a ton of foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. While she did, I watched her and Thalia intently. Thals was wearing black skinny jeans, black t-shirt, black baily bow uggs, a black leather jacket, and her jet black hair was down and spiky. She was applying black eyeliner to her electric blue eyes, her only color. So, yeah, basically my best friend was either a goth or emo.

Piper looked very different from both of us. She looked... normal. She had on faded blue skinny jeans with a plain yellow shirt and floral scarf. her boots were dark brown and came up to her upper calf. Her skin was majorly tan and she had her choppy brown hair pulled back in a fish tail plait. Her face was the most beautiful part about her though. She never wore any make up, but still looked amazing. She had super high cheek bones and a small, pointy nose. Her smile could light up all of Manhattan, but her eyes were gorgeous. They changed colors every few seconds, all colors ever known and everything between. She was effortlessly beautiful.

"Alright!" Piper said and ushered for me to look in the mirror. I looked so different, but still like me. "I'll see you guys later. Oh, and Thalia, tell Sparky I hope he feels better. Also, I send him all my love."

Thals rolled her eyes. "Fine. But don't you have his number? Can't you just call him?"

Piper shook her head. "Didn't he tell you? His phone fell in a toilet last week. Anyway, just send Jason my message." And with that, the great and powerful Piper was gone. Piper has been dating Thalia's blonde haired, blue eyed brother for probably a year now. They were so cute and coupley, always holding hands and walking to their classes together. It made Thalia _literally_ barf once.

"Come on, Thals. Let's get to home room before Mr. Brunner has a freak attack." Thalia nodded and we walked with interlocked arms to class. Thalia glanced at me with a grin on her face.

"Hey, Annie?"

"Don't call me that."

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yeah, Thalia?"

She stopped and stood in front of me with her arm held out, palm facing down.

"Sisters before misters?"

I put the back of my hand to her's so my palm was facing up and we wiggled our fingers.

All in all, it would be sweet to have a boyfriend. i was the only single person in the group i hang with. Thalia had Nico. Piper had Jason. Calypso had Leo. Katie had Travis. Reyna had Matt.** (a/n OC ALERT) **Silena had Beckendorf. I mean I did have Luke, but he broke up with me 3 months ago for snotty Rachel. And I kinda still like him. A LOT. But for now, I guess a sister was better than _that _mister.

"Sisters before misters!"

**I think that could have been better. Oh well. Next chapter will be completely Percy's POV. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thanks again, EnvyNV! **

**Thinking you deserve a special cookie. (::)**

**Everyone, that is EnvyNV's cookie. Don't touch it! :)**

**-Erin-**


	2. Bros before Hos?

**Hello, all! Read! Review! No Flames! Love Me! Don't Hate Me! Read On! Have Fun!**

Percy

I stood in front of the bulletin board, thinking if I should sign it or just go on with failing most classes. The message was inviting, like i was just going to hang out with the tutor instead of study.

_Hi! I'm Annabeth and I'd like to help you conquer the classes you are having a hard time with this year!_

_We would meet and make a schedule that would fit our activities and study once or twice a week._

_If you are interested, sign up and I'll collect the sheets at the end of the week!_

I really did need help. I took the cap off my ball point pen and signed my name. _Percy Jackson. _I put the cap back on and nonchalantly walked away, not trying to draw attention that I was failing school. Someone touched my shoulder and I spun around to see my best friend, Grover, standing with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"It's okay, Perce. You'll be fine. It's alright that you need help." He said the last part quietly. I smiled. You see, I'm dyslexic and ADHD. I have a short attention span AND all the words swirl together when I read. Only my closest friends know about it. The rest of Goode just thinks I'm the swimmer boy who wins us all the trophies. I don't want any of them to know the real me.

"Dude, you say it like I have brain cancer or something." I laughed and Grover just sighed. We walked off to home room with Mrs. Dods. She was the worst. Mrs. Dods must be bipolar because when she's talking to someone like Luke, (Hate him. Always have, always will.) she acts all sweet and nice. But when I do anything she always sends me a super glare. Bipolar much?

"You know, this tutor girl may be super sweet and she could raise your grades up to a C!" I looked at him curiously, brushing a lock of messy black hair out of my eyes.

"Your asking for a miracle, Grover. Was that a prayer?" He sighed but smiled nonetheless. Suddenly, Leo Valdez, one of my other friends who is the king of ADHD, walked in and put his arms around our shoulders. "Someone talking about miracles? Cause I could sure use one after just setting my math homework on fire."

You learn not to ask Leo about these things. Instead Grover has to ask something else. "Where are Frank, Nico, and Jason?" Leo shrugged. "Frank went to Canada last week, remember? His flight got canceled cause there was this huge snow storm up there. Nico had to fly to Italy because his sister, Bianca, was in a tragic car accident. Or was it a scooter? I guess we will never know, but she'll be fine. And Jase is terribly ill and is about to die." We looked at him. Was he being serious about any of those stories?

Leo noticed our stares. He grinned. "Just joking about Jason. He's got food poisoning. *cough Thalia cough* Anyway, he'll be fine, too. Well except he dropped his phone in the toilet. *cough cough Thalia cough cough*"

We are used to Pine Cone Face trying to kill Jason. It's a big whatever now a days.

"Just the three musketeers today, boys!" I said with a lopsided grin. Grover and Leo smiled and we all set are thumbs together and shook our arms.

"Bros before hos?" I asked slyly.

Truth be told, after both Calypso and Rachel both dumped me (and Calypso dumped me for Leo! One of my best buds!) I have still really, really wanted a girl friend. Someone who would see me for who I am, not the Senior swimming star. **(a/n BTW: They are seniors)** Someone I could really like, maybe even love. Probably ain't gonna happen any time soon, but you can always try. Who knows, maybe 'the one' is at this very school, and I just haven't met her yet. That would suck if it was true.

"Bros before hos!" they yelled back, and we laughed all the way to algebra with that evil witch of a teacher, Dods.

**Short, but got what I wanted in. Hope you're loving this story. I'm trying to do my best! And for all you You and Me fans, don't think i'm giving up on that story! I already started the next chapter. If you are reading You and Me, Here are some cookies to help you wait.**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


End file.
